


A Relaxing Lunch:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Family, Froendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Lunch, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Tani go out for a lunch, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Series: Danno Appreciation Love: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Relaxing Lunch:

*Summary: Danny & Tani go out for a lunch, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was very happy to spend time with his friend, teammate, & family member, Officer Tani Rey, who is absolutely a foodie too. He was looking forward to have some fun. The Ex-Lifeguard always does that for him, whenever he feels a little tense, & needs to relax in the process too.

The **_Second In Command_** found the spot that Tani told him about, & he managed to find a table, & wait til his beautiful friend shows up. The Italian Restaurant was so cute, & quaint, It was up his alley, & his style. He ordered his ice tea, & just enjoyed the scenery in front of him. The Blond was just so happy, cause he actually take time, & enjoy his life more.

Tani showed up a few minutes later, She exchanged a kiss with Danny the second that they met, & she sat down to join him. He poured a ice tea for her too, & they spent time making small talk, After they order their food. It was nice that the two of them could get away from the office, & spend time together in the process. The food finally arrived, & they ate, as they enjoyed the silence.

“Not that I am happy with this lunch, But, What brought this on, Rookie ?”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he smiled at her. Tani shrugged, as she said happily, “I just wanted to “thank you” for taking a chance on me, Danny, I will make you proud, You can count on it”, she said vowing with determination. He smiled bigger, as he said this to her, as he held her hand in his.

“You already have, Tani, You made sure of that”, Danny said, as he reassured her completely. The Beautiful Woman blushed in response, & thanked him. They finished up their meal, & were ready for the next plan of fun. “How about some ice cream on me ?”, He asked, She nodded, & said, “That sounds great”, & she paid the bill, & they headed for their favorite ice cream spot.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
